villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Audrey II
Audrey II is the talking, singing, man-eating alien flytrap from Little Shop of Horrors. Story Seymour Krelborn is a very poor man who works in a flower shop. One day, he finds a very strange flytrap being sold by a Chinese man and buys it for $1.99. He names the plant Audrey II, after the girl he loves, and puts it on display in the flower store, which causes business to soar. However, it soon starts wilting and while trying to feed it Seymour discovers that the only thing the plant eats is human blood. He starts feeding the plant his own blood through his fingers until it is human-size and Seymour cannot afford to give anymore of his blood to it, at which point the plant starts talking and singing to Seymour demanding to be fed. Audrey II convinces Seymour to kill Orin Scrivello, DDS, the sadistic and abusive dentist that the human Audrey is currently dating and feed him to it, which Seymour does, being spared having to actually murder him as the dentist accidentally inhales a lethal amount of his own laughing gas. Later, the owner of the plant shop reveals that he witnessed the body being chopped up and tries to turn Seymour in to the police but is tricked into falling into Audrey II's mouth. At this point the now massive plant is making Seymour a celebrity, but he is tormented by the guilt of indirectly killing two people and refuses to feed any more humans to Audrey II. He tells the plant that all he's going to feed it for now is chop-suey. While Seymour goes to the Chinese restaurant, Audrey II uses a telephone to call Audrey and lure her into the shop. It is at this point that the outcome of the plot diverges: In the play and the intended ending to the film, the plant eats both Audrey and Seymour, and lets her buds to be taken by an entrepreneur who sells them to ignorant people across the country, creating an army of giant plants who proceed to take over the world and rampage through the cities. However, when test audiences for the film were shocked and disgusted by this ending (which was much more graphic and frightening than its equivalent in the stage production), a happy ending was rather hastily created and the climax was reshot. In the released film, Seymour rescues Audrey from the mouth of the plant before she is fatally wounded, and takes her out of the shop into a back alley where he is confronted by a salesman who tells him he will be selling mini Audrey 2 pods across the country, and has the contracts to do so whether Seymour approves or not. It is at this point that Seymour realizes what Audrey II's true intentions were all along, and he confronts the monster in the flower shop, where it starts singing the song "Mean Green Mother From Outer Space" along with its newly-flowered offspring as Seymour unsuccessfully tries to destroy it. At the end of the song, the plant yanks a support beam causing the building to collapse on Seymour. But Seymour survives and while its guard is down he pulls out an electrical cord and plugs it into one of the vines, electrocuting Audrey II and causing it to explode, it's last words being "Oh shit!" Personality Audrey II relies on manipulating Seymour's desires to grow large enough to move around and eat humans on its own. Despite having no eyes or ears, it can see and hear. When he goes to get to the telephone to call Audrey, it places the phone on the position of where the right ear on a human's face would be. ---- BGRN39oifsE&feature=relatedbLO7IxKwruc&feature=related Category:Comedy Villains Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Movies Villains Category:Remake Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Asexual Category:Aliens Category:Creature Category:Vegetation Villains Category:Monsters Category:Hungry Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Singing Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Murderer Category:Complete Monster Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Karma Houdini Category:Successful Villains